


Chains of Lust

by DaShuKin



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Fear, I suck at tags, Insomnia, Mentions of lust, Wall Pinning, no actual make-out or smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaShuKin/pseuds/DaShuKin
Summary: Komaru meets up with Toko at night, only for her to realize it's Genocider Syo. Despite this, Komaru makes this a chance to somehow 'bond' with Syo a bit more, but the reader slowly learns Syo's intentions. But Komaru finds out Syo's hidden needs a bit too late. . .
Relationships: Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo & Komaru Naegi
Kudos: 5





	Chains of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Tokomaru fanfic, so it was difficult for me to rewrite a complex character like Genocider Syo, so I apologize if she's out of character, and that also includes Komaru.  
> I would appreciate any comments, feedback, etc. I love it when people comment on my stories! Also, if you have any ideas for a short fanfic story, please comment that also. I would love any kind of inspiration!

It was late at night, as shadows covered Komaru’s room, making it unsettling in Komaru’s child-like mind. The girl wasn’t as afraid of the dark as Toko was, but she would still find it unnerving when found alone in a dark place. It could even be a place she’s familiar with, like this room for instance, her temporary stay. And it only gets worse if you let creepy thoughts get the better of you. When you start to question if you’re really the only one in the dark place, or if someone was silently watching you and you have no idea about it. 

Not to mention that Komaru frequently had trouble sleeping, as it happened often. With her non-stop energy and constant insomnia, she had trouble getting good amounts of sleep. If she did somehow drift off into a slumber, it wouldn’t last for long with how her brain works. She doesn’t even find it depressing at this point, but more of just plain annoying.

Komaru ran her tired fingers through her thick and messy hair, as if that would get rid of the knots that had appeared in it. She wasn’t a messy person, no, she just hasn’t really gotten the time to take a proper shower. That, or Toko was rubbing off on her way too much. She leaned against the wall where her bed was situated up against, pulling her white bed covers to her chest. She was bored, not being able to sleep, and it was  _ way _ too silent for her liking. She let her deep sigh of boredom into the silence, but it slowly faded into nothing. Quiet again. She started to feel a bit irritated at. . .who knows. The fact she couldn’t sleep, maybe? Or maybe she was just irritated at the silence, or irritated at the night which she had no control over.

Komaru had always been able to sleep better with other people she trusts in the same room as her, an example of that being when her and Toko had to share a bed when they were chilling in the hideout Shirokuma had showed them for their safety. She hadn’t slept that well in awhile, and she felt so refreshed the next morning, though she couldn’t say the same for Toko. The short haired girl couldn’t help but smile warmly at the memory. 

_ Okay, it’s time for my anger-relieving friend _ , Komaru thought as she kicked off the covers that curtained her figure. The cool air traced her bare skin, only a thin white tank top and petite shorts to shield her from the breeze that seemed to manifest in her room. She shook her head in an attempt to move the bangs that partially curtained her vision, as she tip-toed, on edge for whatever reason, out of her room, making her way to her friend’s. 

She made it to the door to her friend’s room, and she prayed Toko wasn’t asleep. Not only was Toko a light sleeper and Komaru would wake her up just by turning the doorknob, but she always felt way to guilty than she should feel when she wakes someone from their slumber. Probably from her own experiences of sleeping, and it being so hard for her to even feel tired so she gets irrationally angry when someone wakes her up when she manages to actually rest. 

Komaru silently pushed open the loud door, cringing at the irrationally noisy squeak, and saw the covers on Toko’s bed folded over to reveal no one laying there. “Toko? I was wondering if-” Komaru stopped talking when she saw her friend. Standing near her bed, facing a wall, her stance had a lot more energy than expected from this late at night. Komaru’s eyes laid on the wall her friend was facing. Scissor marks, lots, on the wall in front of her friend, and a couple stabbed into the wall itself.

It wasn’t Toko she was looking at.

Genocider Syo tilted her head as it turned around to look at Komaru with her deep red eyes, and that same expression she always wore. And her signature feature, her long tongue hanging out her mouth. Komaru couldn’t help but stiffen a bit, for a split second, before remembering it was her. . .friend? Was it weird to call a psycho serial killer that targets men just because they're cute your friend? Wording it like that only made it seem worse. 

Komaru ignored these thoughts, smiled, and put her finger to her chin, tilting her head in a playful manner. “Wait wait wait, not Toko, it’s Syo!” She said. Komaru had somehow gotten close enough to Genocider Syo to make a nickname, just like Toki for Toko. It kind of happened after the whole  _ ‘You’re my friend, Toko!’ _ scenario. Komaru was getting a lot better at noticing the differences between Toko and Syo, even though they may seem obvious, but it was difficult for Komaru to get the hang of it. She felt she was getting closer to both of them, which made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially considering Syo is difficult to bond with. But, she’s getting there, even if hanging out with Syo can be a bit. . .odd, she assumed the word was. 

Syo chuckled a bit, turning completely around to face Komaru. “Ding Ding Da-Ding!! The dumbass answered correctly!!” Syo spat, pointing at Komaru with her scissors. Komaru wasn’t sure if it was a threat or done in a playful manner. “Ouch, that comment didn’t hurt at all,” Komaru said sarcastically, pushing some hair behind her ear. She glanced at the wall behind Toko that had all the marks on it with curiosity, tilting her head a bit at her questions. .”What’d that’d wall ever do to you?” She questioned, not walking inside the room, for she didn’t know if Syo was going to tolerate anyone being in there. 

Syo dramatically swayed backwards, rocking on her heels, with a long, heavy sigh. “I’m fuckin’ bored.” Syo replied, shrugging energetically, somehow her opened scissors not cutting her in her exaggerated body language. Komaru raised an eyebrow at Syo, her signal to keep talking. Syo stood up straight, holding up her scissors lazily in one hand as if explaining something. “Toko let me out at the worst. Possible. Time. Of course when I do get to run around freely it’s in the middle of the night where there’s not a damn thing going on!” Syo almost yelled, slumping down and exaggerating her body language per usual. Komaru chuckled a bit, stepping in the room a little, still a tad unsure. Syo’s face dropped at Komaru’s chuckle, though. “It’s ain’t funny!” She said threatening, but a smile slowly crept onto her face. “There’s no adorable, steaming men to kill around here! Probably cuz’ everyone’s dead!” She finished loudly, with her signature cackle echoing through the once-silent room. That laugh always gave Komaru chills. 

“That may be for the best, Syo.” Komaru said extremely carefully, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Komaru had made note that Syo, even if this emotion was hidden, liked it when Komaru showed that she completely trusted her. Or, at least, acted like she did. Like just now, when she closed the door behind her. Syo has her scissors out, and Komaru was technically trapped in this room with her, Syo could strike at any moment and no one would know. But Komaru is showing trust. “No one just understands my taste~” Syo said slyly, wrapping her arms around herself, her scissors talentedly not stabbing into her. Komaru rolled her eyes playfully, crossing her arms and shifting her weight. She had nothing else to add to the conversation, and she didn’t want an awkward silence to fill the room, because that would push Syo to say something creepy or weird. 

“I can leave if I’m bothering you,” Komaru said before too much silence had a chance to strike. Even though that’s not what Komaru wanted in any shape or form, she still wanted to be polite. She did kind of barge in, after all. “Nah, it’s cool, I’d rather talk to an average dunce like  _ you _ out of all people than sit here bored” Syo replied with a bit of sass, getting a reaction out of Komaru with a ‘Pffffft’ leaving her lips sarcastically. Komaru involuntarily seemed to find herself being more polite and cautious around Syo for obvious reasons, but she wanted to be able to break that barrier. She assumed she was just worried she could make a wrong move and get scissors to the face. She would rather not lose an eye for sitting too close to someone. 

“Swear you wont try to murder me?” Komaru asked teasingly as she made her way towards Syo. “No promises!” Syo cackled as she energetically threw herself onto the bed, stabbing her scissors into the mattress as some sort of holder. Komaru also sat down on the bed, trying her best to quickly think of a conversation starter as she crossed her legs, using her arms to hold herself up as she leaned back. Fortunately, Syo started to talk. 

“Ugh, I haven’t even seen blood in the long time. I need to kill! Kill kill kill!!” She held her stomach with her arms as she cackled loudly, falling over on the bed, her feet kicking. Komaru let out a small, forced, and concerned chuckle, one that Syo was pretty familiar with. Syo suddenly shot up quickly, startling Komaru so much she almost fell off the bed. “You wouldn’t mind me taking a bit of blood, would you Kokooooo?” Syo asked, putting the tip of her scissors under Komaru’s chin, as if it was a replacement for a hand as she tilted Komaru’s head to look up at her. Komaru was fully sitting down, and Syo was on her knees on the bed, so it created quite the height difference.    
Koko. It was something Syo called her, either when she meant business, being threatening, or she wanted something from her. Or she was trying to creep out Komaru. 

Komaru didn’t move, though, she was still in the mindset of ‘show her I trust her’. Komaru just chuckled awkwardly. “I’ll pass.” She replied humorously. There was a small pause, as if time had stopped. A small pause where both of them froze in that position, with Syo looking down. Looking down at Komaru, so vulnerable, but her eyes showing nothing but trust. “Hm.” Syo hummed, backing off from Komaru, and sitting down indian style. She dramatically yawned in boredom, a sign that Komaru wasn’t entertaining her enough, and Komaru simply replied with the gesture of blowing her bangs out of her vision. “Ya know” Syo started “It won't be long until I have to have some kind of reminder of killing all the hot, steaming men I took the lives of.” Syo explained, smiling and crossing her arms. That is true, or she could try and break out of the habit of taking people's lives. Komaru preferred the other one, but she knew whole-heartedly that it would never be an option.

“What are you getting at, Syo?” Komaru asked, interested, and innocently. That constant happy tone of hers. “Just sayin’ if I don’t get some kind of relief soon, I’m gonna be targeting you, Kokooo.” Syo replied in a scarily happy tone, holding her ankles to keep her legs in pace as she rocked back and forth in her sitting position. Her long, stringy, and messy hair tracing the bed and angelically falling off her shoulders when she moved. ‘Angelically’ was a weird word for her hair, considering Komaru wasn’t sure when Syo had bathed last.

“Oh, yeah, and I’m sure Toko would be so glad to find out you killed me.” She said, crossing her arms and smiling. She had taken a huge chance by bringing up Toko, but she really hadn’t realised what she said. Luckily, Syo only had a short laugh, but it wasn’t for what Komaru said. “Bold of you to assume I was talking about a kill kill kill!!!” She cackled, falling backwards laughing as if she had witnessed the funniest thing of the century. “Syo, I’m a bit confused. . .” Komaru said, still her innocent tone ringing through Syo’s ears. As if it was a trigger, Syo, just as before, shot up at top speed, scaring the crap out of Komaru again, and this time she actually started to fall off the bed. Before she could react, there was a stiff and tight grip around her wrist, roughly stopping her fall. She got quickly pulled back up and almost thrown forward by the force of the momentum, she always forgets how damn strong Syo is. But with how quickly that whole scenario happened, she couldn’t even process what was happening, and before she knew it, Syo had pushed her up against the wall, so hard that it stung. 

“Oww, Syo what the hec-” Komaru stopped mid-sentence, as she saw how close they were. Syo’s fist holding the collar of her tank top, keeping her in place as she was completely pinned by her strength, and Syo was awfully close. Syo’s hair fell at the side of her face, creating a shadow over Komaru. The pinned girl’s eyes widened as her face flushed a bit.  _ What the Hell? What just happened?? _ Komaru felt herself get dizzy, with the sudden change in Syo and her not being able to process anything. It all happened in a flash, a second it seemed, but right now. . .

Things are in slow motion.

“S-syo-?” Komaru sputtered, wanting to back up, but she was trapped. Stuck in place, stopped in time. Things had gotten so serious so quickly, and out of nowhere. “Ya know. . .” Syo started, her tone much different from before. Komaru didn’t know what was going to happen, she didn’t know where this was going to go. She’s never seen Syo like this, ever, and she wasn’t sure if she was dangerous like this or not. Her aura was frightening. . .no, not frightening, something else. It was. . .dominating, serious. “My will to take lives is powered by pure lust.” She finished, the words leaving her lips like a song. Her voice, deep and quiet, and seductive. 

Komaru _ didn’t _ want to know what came next.

But she couldn’t move. She was frozen in place, shaking, trembling. Part of her wanted what would come from this, but the other told her this isn’t right. Komaru started to nervously sweat a bit, as she finally made eye contact with Syo. Her look was. . .different. Komaru couldn’t find the right words to describe it, but the red colors seemed to have volume, length. As if Komaru could dive right into them, and drown in the crimson colors. But she also saw pride. Was Syo. . .proud of scaring Komaru? Well, it isn’t technically out of character for her. Syo was probably proud of seeing the fear in her eyes as she locked eyes with Syo, the fright creeping onto her face, and affecting her body language, cowering. Syo couldn’t help but smile. Yes, she was usually after men, but Komaru was a very important exception. The  _ only _ exception in Syo’s mind. If Komaru were a male, Syo would have her head in an instant, and treasure her souvenir.

Syo’s right hand stayed, keeping Komaru in place as her left hand slid to meet Komaru’s wrist. She wrapped her fingers around it, and pinned that, too, up against the cold hard wall Komaru was confined in. She felt Komaru’s hand trembling, and she smiled at her work. Komaru couldn’t deny the fact that she didn’t completely hate this, but she wasn’t sure if Syo even means any of this. Komaru’s mind was saying yes, but her heart said no. She’s not denying the fact that she is definitely attracted to both Syo and Toko, but it’s Toko’s decision too. And Toko would say no, and Komaru has to respect her boundaries even if her own lust wants her to do differently. She gulped, but as if it was a trigger, it was as if she swallowed the fear away. She stopped shaking and looked at Syo directly in the eyes. “Syo, stop.” She said as sternly as she possibly could, despite the quiet quiver in her voice. She knew there was no way she could fight Syo off her, who was now straddling her lap. 

Instead of the reaction Komaru had hoped for, Syo snorted loudly. The Snort turned into chuckles, and gradually became a loud, non-stop laugh as Syo tilted her head back in sheer humor. “Oh, come on, Koko. You’re such an idiot it makes me laugh way too much!” Syo spat, leaning in closer to Komaru. “Lust is a thing you can’t control, Koko. . .'' Syo started, her whole body leaning in even closer, her right hand gliding to Komaru’s chin, her skin like a silk blanket. It made Komaru shudder. Syo wasn’t half wrong, lust is something that many people give into, an emotion that takes control of people, and sometimes having destructive effects like it does on Syo. Lust can take control and change people, like it’s attempting to do right now to Komaru. Like cuffs and collars, chains and heart-dotted locks of unbound love tightening around her, trying to control her movements. So easy to give into, so easy to let it take control of you when the relief of the chains is right in front of you, giving you a chance for lust to fully take over your mind.

“And I can see it in your eyes. . .” Syo continued. “You want it, just like me.”

Syo was so close, so, very, close. Her long tongue could almost slide onto Komaru’s cheek, the key to the locks of lust that held her so very tightly. Komaru wanted this, she did. It reminded her of some of the fantasies she would dream about when was able to fall asleep, and waking her up in a panic, leaving her embarrassed for the rest of the day. But not like this. Sure, she had Syo’s consent (sort of), but not Toko’s. And this should be a decision Toko makes.

“I-I’m sorry, Syo!” Komaru quickly apologized before throwing a handful of dust in her face. Syo gasped quickly, inhaling the dust, and before she knew it. . . _ “Ah. . .ah- aH- CHOO-” _ She spat, throwing her head back in shock. Syo’s tongue seemed to disappear, as the iconic expression on her face faded, and her shoulders slumped into the familiar posture of Toko Fukawa. The former serial killer looked up to meet Komaru’s eyes.

Only then Komaru realized what it must have looked like.

Toko leaning onto Komaru with full passion, her right hand resting on Komaru’s chest, and the left pinning Komaru’s wrist to the wall, and their faces most likely way to close for the Ultimate’s liking.

_ “W-WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL!?” _

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point something out about the whole 'Lust' part. When Komaru talks about lust, that is not my opinion on the emotion. I tried my best to guess what Komaru herself would believe about lust, and I'm also not saying her opinion is correct. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, and their opinions are valid.  
> This is my first ever Tokomaru fanfic, so it was difficult for me to rewrite a complex character like Genocider Syo, so I apologize if she's out of character, and that also includes Komaru.


End file.
